Just When I Started Getting Used To This Guy
by KateMcCandless
Summary: Draco and Harry hit it off, but jealousy and homophobia stand in the way of true happiness, what will such lovebirds do?
1. Jeremy Fisher

**Title:** Just When I Started Getting Used To Things.

**Author: **Kate McCandless

**Rating/Warning: **K+, some fluff I suppose, nothing too outrageous. This is somewhat of an AU. All the conflict in the sixth book, yeah it hasn't happened.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these boys; they belong to the talented Ms. Rowling, I just like to play with them ;D

**Summary: **Each chapter is set through another bystander's eyes, as they each view a sudden change in the Draco Malfoy's evening play times.

* * *

Jeremy Fisher sat in his usual spot in the back of the library. Surrounded by an assortment of books on household charms, he selected a book and made his way to his favorite window ledge. Being a rather petite fourth year, and a Ravenclaw that kept very close to the stereotype, he actually had the time to lounge around reading about household charms.

About twenty pages into his text, the all too familiar whispers of the school slut broke the silence. Jeremy rolled his eyes, _"I wonder who tonight's victim is going to be," _he thought with a strong burst of sarcasm, _"The school slut is at it again…"_ he trailed off once again immersing himself in his book.

Draco Malfoy, a sixth year Slytherin, and newly pronounced "School Slut" arrived at precisely 7pm, very back of the library with a new girl clinging to him every week. Weather he knew Jeremy was there or not, he didn't seem to care, or acknowledge him in any way. Jeremy didn't care in the slightest; he alone knew what the little snake did every Thursday night.

His "little piece of pleasure" for the night was a girl from his own house, Jeremy recognized her voice. "Draco really must we here? People may be watching..." she whispered with an excessive amount of giggles.

"Oh it's that fifth year..." Jeremy figured, trying to concentrate on how to spell garden gnome holes shut.

"Nelly, doll," Draco whispered, "we're in the back of library, surrounded by books on keeping your home clean. Do you really think anyone will notice us?" his voice lowered with every word as her breathing increased. Malfoy's hands reached her waist and kissed her throat. "I know you want this Nelly."

She gasped_, "he obviously did something pleasurable",_ Jeremy noted, finding it harder and harder not to repeat that same line for the third time.

A moan now escaped her lips, and he head rolled so that Jeremy could see her face. Her eyes opened slightly, and she froze. The Slytherin felt her tense, he too eased his eyes up from her blonde ringlet's.

"Err…," Nelly whispered, "I have to go now, I mean, has he been here the-, no, no I must go now." pulling herself away from Draco's now limp arms.

He quickly came to his senses, grabbed her wrist and kept her from running out of the library. "I really don't think that boy cares that we're snogging right in front of his nose." Malfoy mussed, "I'm here almost every week, he hasn't said anything". They were both looking at Jeremy now. His eyes were just above "_From Our Home To Yours, Re-welcome The Outdoors: A Household Landscape Guide."_. He could feel the pink creeping up his cheeks. "You don't mind my weekly snog do you?" The older boy asked with a raised eyebrow. Nelly looked as if she wasn't breathing.

Jeremy quickly shook his head. "See," Malfoy continued, "He doesn't mind… Now where were we?" he finished while finding her waist again. Jeremy dropped his eyes back to the book, not reading any of the words in front of him.

"No, I'm sorry Draco," Nelly said pushing him away. "I didn't think you were that foul to torture this poor child weekly…wait…you're here WEEKLY?! SO, WHO HAVE THE OTHER "Special Little Roses" BEEN?"

"I … um … err…" Draco stuttered, this was the first time Malfoy had ever been figured out by one of his snog-ees. "Just go…" he whispered admitting defeat.

"FINE." Nelly shouted before storming off, "Oh and one more thing," she said with such a sickly sweet voice. **SLAP.** Malfoy looked dumbstruck, as she tore down the isle towards the door.

"I never did understand women…" Draco muttered to himself, "I always thought they were heartless…" He lifted his head and looked around, Jeremy could see the red mark on his cheek. "Now _you_," He sneered taking a step forward, "Never repeat a word of this, you understand?" He had a horrible look on his face that made Jeremy shrink back against the wood before giving a quick tiny nod. "Good," Malfoy said seeming much more approachable, while he straightened his robes, "'Evening then." And he stalked off retracing Nelly's steps.

"Well that was a twist" Jeremy muttered to himself before sliding the book back in its place, grabbing his bag and exiting the library. Trying to analyze what he had just witnessed.


	2. Mr Slytherin

**Chapter 2.**

**Summary: **Draco storms off to the Slytherin common room to come to a "horrible" realization

* * *

Draco stormed out of the library just fuming that that damn Ravenclaw had to acknowledge Jeremy's presence. _"All he does is sit there and read, what's it to him if I go and make out with some girl every once and awhile…"_ he mused in his head, while hissing at anybody who got in his way down to the dungeons. _"well maybe not every once in a while…more like every week, or when ever the bloody opportunity presents…" _ He paused to tell off a group of Hufflepuff first years that were lingering in the middle of the corridor.

Draco reached the great hall and saw the three people who he had least wanted to see right now. The three musketeers. Potter, Weasel, and The Mudblood. He arranged his face into a scowl, and kept his swift pace towards the common room.

"What's got you so upset Malfoy?" sneered the scarred one.

"What's it to you Potter." Draco retorted stopping a few steps before the floor, trying to size them up. He couldn't help but notice the way the firelight met Harry's hair, giving it an unearthly glow. He shook his head trying to take his eyes off of the Gryffindor below him. "If you will excuse me, I need to be heading down to complete my potions essay. So should you."

"Actually Malfoy," Harry said approaching the first step "I already have." Draco couldn't help but look in his emerald green eyes. Strangely they brought back memories of last summer when he spent most of it in the forest surrounding his home.

"Draco?" Harry looked almost generally concerned. Or was that just Malfoy's imagination? Draco shook his head again to get his away from Harry's, but they just settled back in that warm forest. Draco gulped. _"If we stand like this any longer I may have to shag him on the spot,_" Draco could feel his sweat running down his face, "_Wait, what on earth am I talking about, shagging Potter? . . . Am I feeling alright?_"

Draco cleared his throat. "Sorry Potter, I'm actually…" Draco paused, _"wait what I … Love struck, desperate am? I'll just say I've got a-"_

"Draco?" Harry said again this time looking rather amused, but the Slytherin was sure his eyes were screaming out cries of concern.

Malfoy shook his white blonde hair again, "Just get out of my way Potter and leave me alone." His voice sounded strained and broken. He pushed Harry out of the way and tripped on the last step. He heard The Weasel laugh, but didn't care in the slightest. At the moment he only cared about himself, particularly his sanity.

He entered the common room to find his favourite arm chair taken by the stupid first year again. "You think she'd know that's _my_ spot by now," he muttered darkly to himself as he stalked towards it. "As if enough hasn't gone wrong today already…"

He stomped towards the chair, his sudden approach made the girl jump in her seat and her friends recoil from their enthusiastic conversation. "Do I have to tell you again?" Draco hissed, drawing him self to full height, "That is _my_ spot, _my_ favourite arm chair." She cowered in her seat. "Move now, or risk a good hexing that I will so willingly give."

The first year and her friends jumped out of their seats and scurried towards their dorm. Malfoy sunk into the chair and stared into the fire.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?" _He brought his head into his hands, his whole body quivering slightly. _"I just thought about shagging Potter, POTTER, of all people! Did he slip me a love potion, or something? I swear I have never-"_ His head darted up, eyes unfocused starring at the fireplace mantle. Draco knew that this was not just some _Weasly Wizarding Wheezes_ trick. He had fallen for the lion.

Draco collapsed in his armchair, head fallen against the back, arms falling off the sides. He now understood why every time he snogged, shagged or even stared at a single person with lust filling his head, it was potter's eyes that replaced theirs. Potter's hair that theirs attempted to mimic. Potter's attitude of being important that they all seemed to portray.

He placed his head back in his head. "Fuck, I am doomed." He said in a barley audible whisper. "Guess I'm just going to have to shag him after all…" a smile played around his lips as he got up to get ready for a hopefully wonderful night of dreams.

**Authors Notes.  
**

OOOH. Exciting, no? Just wait to see what he has in store, well what I have in store that is.

...and sorry for any "spelling mistakes" ... a.k.a. colour vs. color. I'm Canadian, eh?


	3. Zorina Prieas

**Summary:** Draco plots, Zorina worries, lol suspense is built?

* * *

Draco lay sprawled on his bed, covers astray only half covering his bear back. Half of his face was visible through his white-blonde clad head, a little bit of drool trailing down the corner of his mouth. His grey eyes cracked open, sleep holding them back. Draco let out a groan, stretched out his stiff limbs, and eased himself up off the pillows. The rest of his year were still asleep. _"Good," _Draco remarked inwardly as he eased himself into a sitting position.

His feet touched the cool hard wood and a shiver ran down his spine. Draco let slip a rather loud "Urgh", and walked over to the wardrobe retrieve a towel for his shower. He entered the bathroom, locked the door, ran the water, stripped and entered.

He did not take this shower to clean his body, but his thoughts. Draco always thought the relaxing pulse of the water on his back helped clear his mind the best, especially when it came to the matters of Potter.

"_So first is the matter of getting him alone,"_ Draco plotted in his head, "_then getting him distracted enough to ignore me moving, I guess…" _He reached for the shampoo, "_Ooh, lead him on here, leaving him begging for more, a simple tease never hurt anyone." _He smiled as he worked his hair into a lather. "_Get him begging for more, yea that's the key…" _he rinsed out his hair, quickly washed his body and stepped out of the warm water. The Slytherin grabbed his towel and immediately started drying himself off. He wrapped the cloth around his waist and headed back into the dorm room.

By then a few more people had awoke, Blaise and Theodore were already discussing the potions essay that neither had started yet. "'Morning" Draco said reaching into his trunk for a clean set of robes. He received a quick greeting back as all three boys pulled on their clothes and the other two woke lazily.

"I'll see you all at breakfast," Draco said quietly before scurrying out of the room. He entered the common room with his destination in mind. He waved 'hello' to a few other students he was rather friendly with and continued towards the Entrance Hall.

He hurried past the Great Hall and kept his mind on his goal, there was no way he was backing out now.

* * *

Zorina Plieas waited inside the Owlery for Atkin, her hoot owl to arrive. She had been coming all the way up stairs every morning for the past week and a half to see if Sean had received her letter. Zorina had met him holidaying in France this summer, and lets say that they both greatly enjoyed meeting one another. Since then they had been corresponding weekly. This was the longest time it had taken for her to receive her reply. (AN// LOL JUST FIGURED I'D GIVE SOME BACKGROUND INFO. :D)

She jumped as the door was flung open, and a white haired boy waltzed in. Zorina stared wide eyed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude…" The boy muttered. She recognized him then.

"Oh no, it's fine," she said politely, "as long as you don't try to seduce me like you did to Nelly…"

The Slytherin gave a light laugh, "You see, I'm through with women, I have a different goal in mind now." Zorina's eyebrows shot up under her fringe.

"Oh…I see" she looked back out the window hoping to see Atkin on the horizon.

"Come here ruddy owl…" the boy muttered as he quickly penned a note to someone, "_no doubt to be given at breakfast"_ Zorina figured. He tied it quickly to the owl "Make sure he gets it today okay?" The Slytherin gave it a few nuts as he received nasty looks from other students messengers. "I'd best be off," He stated striding towards the door, "Nice meeting you…"

"Yeah…bye…" Zorina turned back to the window as she heard the thud of the door closing. She stared back out at the horizon for several more minutes before heaving a great sigh. Zorina turned towards the door and headed down for her own breakfast, feeling even more down hearted than she had been in past weeks.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

So Draco has a plan, Zorina is heart broken (don't ask where I got the name from…), Potter is secretly worried for Malfoy, and Jeremy is still sitting in that damn library.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!?!?!

(lol I'm tired and terribly bored, don't mind me…)

**Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Mr Gryffindor

**Summary**: Harry gets an invitation, does not explain to Hermione and Ron where he is headed Thursday after dinner. Suspension is built?

OH AND sorry for lack of dialogue in the last chapter...I was too lazy to do much. LOTS TO COME. And yes I am well aware that my writing is kind of weird, I write like I speak. :\

DEAL WITH IT. XDDD

* * *

The three musketeers met up in the common room, waltzed down to the great hall and sat in the middle of the table, facing the Slytherin's. This was the same routine every morning. Although, Harry felt this morning would bring a new twist to the daily routine. The Lion had no idea what it was or what would happen, but he was sure he felt a shift in the air.

The trio arrived in the hall and went to their usual seats, Harry and Ron facing the Slytherin's and Hermione across the table, Harry noticed something was different.

"Hey guys," Harry said, "Where's Malfoy at?" he tried to smother his concern for the blonde, but he couldn't hide it from his eyes.

"What's it to you Harry," Ron said after finishing a mouthful of scrambled eggs, "A day without Malfoy is always a good one." He continued to shovel food into his mouth. Harry turned back to his toast with a shrug.

He was reaching for the strawberry jam when Hermione spoke up. "Harry…"

"What?" Harry put his knife down and took a bite of his newly jammed toast.

"What's with this sudden interest in Malfoy? You never used to care if he was missing before…" She trailed off raising an eyebrow.

"It's not a sudden interest," He quickly retorted looking her dead in the eyes, "I just happened to miss the morning greeting of a sneer and another mocking phrase." He took another bite of his toast, "Sorry I can't help but notice change." He knew that came a slightly bitterer than he intended.

"Never mind…" Hermione muttered finally helping herself to some porridge.

Almost like a magnet against a piece of metal, Harry's head shot up. Entering the hall with some of the late morning stragglers the snake slithered in. He was smiling and looking very pleased with himself. Harry could feel the corner of his lips pulling upwards as well.

Then the blonde made eye contact with the brunette. Harry felt his stomach flip. No sneers, no rude remarks, only a dazzling smile and gorgeous grey eyes met him this morning. Harry could have sung.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron demanded, running Harry's short happy moment.

He turned to face the ginger. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking that's all…" He grabbed his toast off his plate and looked towards the Hall door again as the morning's owls trailed in. Noticing Draco moved from the door to his table, his eyes dragged over to find him.

Before he could spot the Slytherin in the mass of black cloaks, a large owl stopped in front of his plate. Harry had no idea whose owl this was so he removed the scroll, and thanked the owl politely, as it flew off. (He had always felt the need to treat animals as equals,) He unrolled the scroll as Hermione and Ron stared at the back of the parchment.

His eyes widened in shock, he felt his lips part and his stomach flip again and again. The Lion moved his features back into a pleasant smile and placed the scroll back onto the table. Harry proceeded to continue his breakfast.

"So," Hermione finally questioned, "Who was it from?"

"Oh no one in particular," Harry stated shoving some yoghurt in his mouth.

"And just who is this no-one-in-particular?" Ron stabbed, glaring at his friend.

"Does it really matter?" Harry replied lazily, trying to let on about his pleasure.

"Well," Hermione stepped in, knowing Ron could never weasel it out of him, even if he was a Weasly, "what's it about then?"

"I'm going to go to the library Thursday night after dinner, to meet someone, to check their charms essay." He stated.

"Who's essay?" The red haired boy replied.

"Does it really matter?" Harry sighed. "I'm going back upstairs see you two later.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Okay see you Harry," Hermione replied a little confused with a dumbstruck look plastered on her face.

Harry left the table scooping up the scroll. When he reached the top of the staircase, he paused to read the note again:

_Mister Potter,_

_This may seam completely insane, but I would really appreciate it if you would join me in the library next Thursday to check over my charms essay. This is not a set up or any other bloody trick you could think of. My housemates just never provide good feedback. Thanks Lion._

_-D.M._

Harry only knew one person with initials of D.M., who was also in his charms class, and had overheard Luna Lovegood calling him "The Lion". This person was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry's stomach did another flip as he thought about next Thursday night. "_Me and Draco, alone, in the library, reading charms essays. Can't be that simple can it?" _A smile crept onto his face again as he continued up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "_I just hope it's about something I will enjoy as well."_

He had reached the fat lady and entered the common room; he dashed upstairs to hide the note from prying eyes, especially those of Ron and Hermione. He collected his book bag and set off back down the stairs for Transfiguration class.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So H/D have a secret, JUST WAIT TO SEE WHAT JEREMY'S IN FOR.

*maniacal laughter*

I'm excited. :D


	5. Mr Fisher Returns

**Summary:** Harry meets Draco in the Library, of course Jeremy is there. A section of both Harry and Draco's Wishes come true.

* * *

Jeremy once again sat in his favorite window, curled up with another book of preference waiting for tonight's show. He did enjoy being the one person in the school with the truth, but he didn't enjoy the occasional row or acknowledgment of his presence. Jeremy preferred to stay invisible to most people.

With his nose buried in his book he heard the weekly whispers approaching. Something was different. These whispers weren't of promised love and lust or flirtatious nothings that the Slytherin just loved to dish out. No, these whispers were almost harsh threats and forceful.

Jeremy looked up and saw Draco grasping a struggling slightly tanned wrist, with an expression of pure annoyance at its height. "Come _on_," He hissed pulling at the arm, "Just come and sit at the table."

"I really don't understand why we _must_ sit at the back Malfoy", Jeremy recognized the voice of the hidden boy.

"I don't like crowds," Malfoy lied whilst barring his teeth.

"Then why do you let your whole house trail after you wherever you go?" Jeremy saw the pink flush creep up the blonde's cheeks.

"Just come on Potter"

Jeremy's jaw dropped as Draco pulled the brunette out from the shadows and pushed him into a chair. Draco threw down the bag he was carrying onto the table and pulled out a quill, ink well, and a large scroll of parchment. He set them in front of Harry, and took a seat across the table from him. Jeremy quickly dropped his eyes back to his text, eyes and brain not connecting any of the words before him.

"Read, Correct, and Criticize." The Snake commanded.

The Gryffindor picked up the scroll and started to unroll it. He read the title and grunted.

"What?" Draco asked suddenly self concise*, "Something wrong already?"

"No, I just enjoy your title," Harry looked up along with a corner of his mouth. "Our topic is Overuse of Memory Charms, and your title is, _Just Look at What Happened to Gilderoy Lockhart: Karma is Merciless._ I greatly approve."

More pink crept to Draco's face, "Well thanks…" "_The compliment wasn't taken very well apparently," _Jeremy noted "Get reading." _"That's more like the Malfoy/Potter I know." _ Jeremy was almost fearful that a fight would break out soon.

After a few long tense moments with only the rustle of parchment interrupting the silence, Harry spoke. "Draco, the contents all here, heck it's better then my essay."

"Ugh," He slumped falling onto the table and groaned, "I wasn't talking about the content you git, I meant the spelling." He got up and came around the table. Draco pulled out a chair but didn't sit down. Instead he placed a hand on the other side of Harry so that he was leaning over his shoulder to read the essay with him.

The proximity absolutely perplexed Harry as well as coxed him to a subtle arousal. He squirmed in his seat. "Oh…Umm okay well then, here," he pointed to a word, "That's not right is it, did you mean to say _versatility_?"

Draco lent in close almost touching Harry. "That's exactly what I meant." The close contact with The Snake made Harry shiver. He tapped the word with his wand and it corrected itself.

Draco stood up and sat in his chair pulling it closer to Harry. He peered at the paper, not reading it, through the "V" Harry's arm was making.

Jeremy suddenly realized what Draco was doing. This wasn't some study session. This was a hookup.

Harry continued tapping words, correcting the misspelled, editing grammar use. Obviously Malfoy wasn't a great writer, but he knew his stuff.

Draco lent in close. "I think you missed a word." His face was dangerously close to Harry's. "See right there, that's not right is it?"

"Honestly," Harry started to turn his head, eyes closed, "Can't you re-"

Their lips brushed as Harry stopped mid sentence. A dark blush spread over his face.

Jeremy looked up at the silence as his jaw dropped. Potter, not even inches from Malfoy. He felt his own shade of pink creep up his face and quickly dived back into the shelter of _Home Garden Spells: from us to you!_.

"I know you want this Harry" Malfoy whispered, bringing both a chill to his victim and the onlooker.

Harry's emerald, glasses clad eyes stared into Draco's grey ones. He just opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, The Slytherin leant in again taking his lips in his own.

He sucked playfully on the Gryffindor's bottom lip before running his tongue along it and snaking an arm around Potter's waist, drawing him closer.

Harry had been utterly perplexed until this point. Absolutely forbidding himself to enjoy this pleasure. But he understood he couldn't ignore it any longer, it would crush both him and the blonde if he didn't react. He knew how upset Malfoy could get. Empathy flooded through him as he deepened the kiss, letting his arms slip around Malfoy and into his blonde hair.

Draco let out a soft moan, as he pulled away from Harry. "See I knew you wanted this."

"I have for awhile." The brunette stated simply.

"I saw the concern in your eyes last week."

"I saw the lust in yours."

"Touché."

Draco lent in for more. He started soft at the lips again before slipping away leaving a trail of kisses down Harry's jaw line, neck and finishing at his collar bone. Harry's moans of please egged Draco on. His hands snaked up under the Gryffindor's shirt and brushed his stomach muscles, enjoying the feeling of them contract under his touch.

The sound of glass breaking tore them apart.

"Sorry…" Harry hoarsely whispered.

In the heat of all the action Harry had managed to knock over Draco's inkwell. Emerald green ink flooded the table as Malfoy cast _Reparo _on the jar and managed to keep the ink away from his all-star essay.

"It's not a problem Harry."

The Lion froze. This was the first moment Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy ever used his first name, ever.

"Harry?" Draco looked at him, one eyebrow cocked. A smile spread across his face. "We can address each other by our given names when we're alone can't we?"

"Wait…what?" Harry was slow to respond.

"I want to see you again. I'm sure you want to see me as well?" Draco kept the formal manor to this conversation.

"I…uh…yeah…Yes I want to see you Malfoy." Harry blushed almost to a deep crimson.

Draco lent in and pecked him gently.

"All of you Draco" Harry said in an inaudible whisper.

This time Draco was the one to blush. Regaining his composure a wicked grin spread across his face. "I'm sure that could be arranged my Lion"

"I'm looking quite forward to it my Snake." Harry returned the grin.

With that Harry straightened his robes, stood up and exited the library with a tiny wave.

Jeremy dropped his eyes back to his book, he had been repeating this movement throughout the whole evening and his muscles were starting to become aware of this.

The Slytherin approached him.

"Jeremy," he whispered in the Ravenclaw's ear, "This is probably the most important secret I have entrusted you with." He stepped away and started to roll up his essay, "You better keep it."

The Snake finished replacing his things back into his bag and exited the library retracing Harry's steps feeling absolutely on top of the world.

Jeremy sat there for a long time raking out his little zen rock garden in his head, trying to sort out what he had seen tonight. His watch bleeped the time, and shook Jeremy out of his trance. He replaced the book on its shelf and joined the last few retreating students in leaving the library. He still didn't have a grasp on what he saw, and didn't think he would ever get the hang of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

OMG HOT RIGHT?

Not to pester…*drags foot in dirt* but I would really like some reviews, just because I'm not sure if I'm writing everything right, or if it's confusing or…idk.

Just write something please? :D I'll love you forever :)


	6. Pansy Parkinson

**Summary: **Pansy Parkinson chats up Draco trying to understand why his lips are swollen and a maniacal grin is plastered to his face.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson paced the length on the Slytherin common room. She was waiting for her dearest Draco to rejoin them. Being a devious gossip queen who almost rivaled the famous Rita Skeeter, she had to find out why on earth he disappears for hours at a time on Thursday and Saturday nights. She knew he wasn't taking any extra courses or seeking a study group, for Malfoy was one of the best in the year, aside from that bushy haired Gryffindor of course.

"Draco-o-o, where _are_ you" Pansy whined under her breath, just as the doors burst open to a overly excited Malfoy, if you get what I mean…

She crossed her arms and assumed the "I-am-not-happy-with-you-at-all-mister" stance as the blonde approached her. "Where have you been?" she launched in for the kill.

"Pansy, darling," Draco said uncrossing her arms and kissing each of her pale cheeks that envied Draco's own ivory tone. "If we could take this conversation somewhere more private, and if you swear to keep your tongue, I would be glad to indulge you in my weekly outings."

"Draco…" She spoke warningly, keeping her voice down while thousands of thoughts ran through her head. "_he better not be working for__** him**__ again," _she mused while other thoughts prodded along as well_, "I will personally murder him if he gets that sick and distraught…oooh I'll wring his neck."_

He took her hand and led her into his dorm room, shut the door and cast a silencing charm, not wanting to be overheard. Pansy sat down on his bed cross legged, and hopefully looking attentive. Draco pulled up a chair turned it around and sat facing Pansy.

"What do you want to know Miss. Parkinson?" Draco said in way to show he was ready to tell all.

"Well," She narrowed her eyes, "Where have you been Thursday's and Saturday's?" Pansy tried to contain her excitement; she knew this would be some good dirt to leak out.

"Thursday's play host to my library song, Saturday's host my, well if I can get it that is, weekly shag." He stated this all simply, like he was dishing out facts in potion class.

"No!" Pansy squealed in delight, "You're saying you get fucked,_ fucked!_ every week?"

Draco shrugged, "More or less…" Pansy squealed again, "OKAY that's getting annoying please, try to contain your self." She stifled a giggle.

"Okay second question," She got back down to business before he could back out. "Who was tonight's victim?"

A dangerous smile crept onto Draco's face. "Are you sure you want to know?" his eyes unfocused as he stared at the wall behind her. Pansy shifted into a kneeling position drawing herself closer to Draco.

"Yes" she breathed.

"Positive?" Draco asked looking more maniacal by the minute.

She was clutching the back of his chair now, "**Yes**," more definite now then before.

"You're going to hate me." His grey eyes shifted back to her brown ones, "It was…" She covered her ears, _"Potter."_

Pansy felt her jaw drop. "No."

"Yes" Draco replied looking positively smug.

"NO!" she had jumped to her feet stooping over the blonde.

"Yes" he added almost sing-song-y.

"Oh my god." She felt for the bed and sat down slowly on the edge. Her brain was whirring with what she just heard. Her hands folded themselves in her lap. It was now her turn to lose her focus and break into that Slytherin smirk. "Well, I can understand your reasoning," she started "He is gorgeous-"

"I know,"

"And has plenty of talent-"

"I know"

"I think he's fully toned am I right?"

"Yes you are."

"Man you're one lucky duck Draco."

"I know."

Her eyes met his again. "So," her smirk turned devious. "Did he kiss back? Or pull a Michael?" Pansy was referring to Michael Harris, a young boy whom Draco had seduced for some kicks and completely fainted at his touch.

Draco gave a quick laugh, "No, he didn't pull a Michael, though he was hesitant at first."

"Tell me," she egged him for a play by play.

"Well, I got him to correct my spelling errors in my charms essay." She was grinning from ear to ear nodding to every word he said, gripping the bed so hard her knuckles were white. "and I made him think I saw a missed word, _and then,_ he turned into me and I kissed him"

Pansy squealed in delight. Malfoy shot her a look. "So I continued soft, with a little bit of my seduction skills, until he eased up, THEN," he started getting excited at the thought of reliving this part, "I got my hand up his shirt, and damn, if that boy doesn't have a great looking stomach, then he does a good job of hiding it," he ranted while Pansy rolled over his sheets squealing with joy over her best friend's love affairs, "I mean it was wonderful feeling that simple moment,_ fuck_ I can't wait to feel_ ALL_ of him, jeez Pansy, I must be in love, I'm serious I can't keep my mind off of him."

She sat up whipping a tear from her eye. "You're going to ask him out then?"

"Well yes, that was the plan…"

"I'll help you."

Malfoy tensed. "Pansy…" he shot her a look, "One word of this to any of your girly gossip-queen-wannabes and you're dead, you hear me _DEAD_."

"Draco doll," she got and walked around him, draping herself across his shoulders. "I wouldn't tell a soul, this is _much _too good for that." He turned around and gave her a look, she kissed his forehead. "I'll help you get him in your trousers, I promise you that."

He smiled his dazzling smile. "With that, I will love you forever if you do."

She chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I'll have a plan for you tomorrow morning hun." She walked to the door and lifted the charm, "sweet dreams."

Pansy winked and exited the room_. "I love that boy, that I do." _She reached her own dormitory and tucked in for the night, keeping her promise to Draco. This was something she wouldn't fuck up for him.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

PANSY AND DRACO ARE REALLY CLOSE MMMKAY?

LOL.

That's normal for them.

Thank you for the lovely reviews, definitely raised my confidence, and I'm rather excited to keep writing, just gotta think on how to keep this going :3

oh and sorry for swearing if it offends/offended anyone :x


	7. Ronald Weasly

**Summary:** Ron decides to be the better man and wait for Harry in the common room, he has no idea what to expect.

* * *

Ron Weasly sat in an old armchair in front of the Gryffindor fire, reading a book for Transfiguration to try to pass the time. It was awfully lonely sitting here. Hermione was upstairs knitting, and Harry wasn't back from the library yet. He had only resorted to reading because the Creevey brothers kept bothering him about Harry.

Ron sighed and dropped the book to the floor, "_How am I supposed to concentrate on this when she's not around to pester me too…"_ He let his head fall to the side appearing rather sickly looking. "_I don't mind her annoying me, course I don't let on. I mean 'Mione … man I love that girl, shes the reason I haven't been booted yet…"_ He sat up and retrieved his book. Ron opened it to the page he left off at when the portrait door swung open.

"Oh, hullo Ron." Harry entered the common room and approached the neighboring armchair. He dropped his bag and sunk in with a sigh.

"So where have you been?" Ron demanded looking over at Harry, while letting his text fall to the floor again. "I had to pretend to read!"

"Oh…umm well," Harry lifted a finger to his lips, Ron noticed the slight swelling they showed. "Malfoy's essay had a good few spelling mistakes."

"Huh. Really?"

"Yeah…"

Ron starred at Harry as he continued to run a few fingers over his lips. Before he could hold it back any longer, he had said it, "What the hell did he do to you?!"

Harry looked up at Ron. He took in his expression and words, his mind was whirring and Ron could feel it.

Harry's blank face now turned into a nasty grimace, "Never mind. If all you're going to ask about is what _he_ did to me, then I'm going to bed." He got up and walked towards the dormitory stairs. "I DON'T want to discuss it."

With that Harry ascended the stairs still fuming and muttering himself about people minding their own business.

Ron looked dumbstruck. What was so secret that Harry couldn't say a word to him about it? Was he embarrassed? Was he just confused?

Ron recapped the conversation and Harry's movements, and two and two came together. The lip rubbing, the sensitivity and secrecy, all made sense now.

"No, no he can't be, that's just illogical!" Ron muttered to himself starting to follow Harry up to bed. "Harry's not…he can't be! No, no…" THUMP.

Ron didn't make it to the stairs. The shock had overtaken him, he had fainted.

Ron awoke to a warm glow on his face. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "Bloody hell, what happened to me?" He eased himself off the floor and almost fainted again from the stench he was giving off.

"Oh fuck it." He ascended the stairs to his dorm room. Instead of hopping into his bed, he jumped into the shower and got ready for the day ahead, not remembering the conversation from the night before.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of rushing water and troubled screams. "NO, NO IT'S A LIE, HE CAN'T BE, HE CAN'T BE-" THUMP.

Ron had fainted again after finally remembering the conversation that took place last night.

Harry sat up wide eyed in shock. "Fuck My Life," he muttered before lying back down and trying to call sleep back to his troubled head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

LOL SHORTEST ONE YET. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE D:**  
**

I don't like Ron. He's a git. End of story. Sorry for a slight bashing? Humiliation? Im not sure what to call him, but the fact remains I don't like him.

LOL I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE SO…HERE YOU GO xDDD

I LOVE YOU EDNA :D


	8. Our Boys

**Summary:** The actions of the week following Harry and Draco's adventure.

Oh and Edna, I hate you /3 (jks jks.)

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke the next morning, proceeded with his life like he usually does and started to make the trek up to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had a feeling today was going to be great, but his gut wasn't often correct.

He had reached the doors opening to the Entrance Hall and stopped. The Slytherin hid in the shadows as if waiting for something. Lots of people from other houses passed by and the students from his own house gave him strange looks. Draco tried to ignore these while keeping his eyes on the prize.

Finally it arrived, the lion walked down the stairs with his sidekicks in tow. Draco had thought of this plan extensively, as soon as Harry hit the 5th to last stair, he would start to walk across the Hall. This would ensure perfect timing to meet at the Hall's doors.

Harry reached the step, and Draco stepped out from the shadows taking long strides and appearing un-aware that the Gryffindor was approaching. He was about to reach the door. Harry was stepping closer. They were neck and neck. No words were exchanged, but a tiny hand brush was. It was too small for anyone but and insider to notice, but the slight pink hue on each of their cheeks may had made the secret affair apparent.

Draco turned away reluctantly towards his own respective table as their brief moment in time ended. His all star dazzling smile plastered to his pale face. Several young Ravenclaw's swooned as he passed.

He spotted Pansy immediately, her grin mimicking his own. He waltzed up to her with a slight spring in his step, and politely asked a few second years to "squish down to make room for his lovely arse."

"I saw that you know," Pansy whispered leaning over Draco grab the marmalade, making the exchange almost completely unnoticed.

"And?" Draco replied while pouring himself some Lemon and Cranberry Tea.

"It's a sweet gesture my dear, but you need to show more than that to let him know you want him too." She said to her plate of toast.

He faced her now. "Since when were you a relationship expert?"

She just gave him a bright smile. "So, I have figure out a plan for you the luscious lion."

Draco returned to his sausage and eggs, "Really now," his voice claimed he had no interest in the subject, but really he was all ears.

"Oh yes," Her smile now turned wicked. "First you really need to-"

* * *

Harry watched Draco with a lot more interest than he normally gave to the blonde. Ron had of course taken notice of this, with each bruise as a reminder from this morning's accident.

"Could you pass the kettle?" Ron asked being rather polite to Harry. He had stopped trying to reach for things because he would whimper in pain with almost every movement. Showers aren't very soft he had discovered.

"Harry you're awfully quiet today…" Hermione was the first to interrupt his quiet eye-stalking of his crush.

"Oh sorry…" he muttered to his plate. "I didn't realize I had to speak out my every thought all the time."

Hermione replied with a "humph" and continued her meal in silence.

Harry returned to watching the two snakes getting rather excited over something. They both had been continuously glancing at Harry and always turned back to each other with a smile. With these reactions, Harry was sure he might be enjoying the attention a little too much.

He had finally finished his porridge, and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you two in class,"

"Wait a minute and we can go up together!" Hermione said, almost bordering to into a shrill tone.

"No," Harry replied getting up from the bench, "I'll just meet you up there."

"Oh," Hermione looked a little taken aback, "Okay then, see you Harry." She of course had no idea what was happening between the ex-rivals.

Harry left the Great Hall, and who did he meet just outside the doors? None other than Mr. Draco Malfoy himself.

"Don't speak, follow me, keep your distance." Draco turned and walked quickly up the staircase.

Harry, became rather intrigued and waited till Malfoy slipped around the corner before following him to wherever they were going.

He had reached the top of the stair and down the corridor Malfoy had disappeared to when he lost sight of his darling blonde. He heard a soft thud, Harry turned and walked towards the noise.

He found himself at a small alcove, when had reached up from behind, and clasped him over the mouth, while the other pulled him into the dim lighting and privacy.

"Potter?" said the Slytherin.

"Yes?" Harry breathed.

"Before we progress this relationship, I think you really ought to know something."

Harry blushed, and was thankful for the dim lighting of the alcove.

"I…" Malfoy stumbled on his words, "I used to sleep around a lot."

Harry took in a deep breath, "And? Your point is?"

"I thought you should know. I haven't for three weeks, the night when we met on the stairs I figured out why I had been doing those stupid things. It was because I was in denial. I didn't want to admit to myself that I fancied you."

"So what?" You've admitted it now haven't you?" He really didn't understand what the problem was, after all Draco was committed to him now wasn't he?

"I guess so…I guess I didn't want to get into anything without letting you know of my past," He cast Harry a hesitant smile, "Actually Pansy said I should tell you…"

Harry laughed, and looked up at the slightly taller snake. "Well thank you." Draco lifted his hand to Harry's chin and drew him in for a light kiss. "I think we have a Charms class to go to."

"I think you're right,"

The two boys left the alcove and walked to the classroom together playfully "horsing around." They approached the room, and Harry entered first, he heard the door close, and a few moments later, it open and a firm set of footsteps follow his own in.

The similar thing happened almost everyday; Draco would await Harry in some location that they discussed the day before for a gentle kiss and a little bit of private time. Both of their friends had noticed their absences but made no question out of it. It never accrued to any of them that they could be together.

The two kept this secret and never thought that anything could interrupt their morning activities. Well after a week or two some things started to change. A few things involving a Miss Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hate Edna for telling a Mr. Marco about this cause he's lost like half of his respect for me. :) I'm going to murder you Edna (im kidding readers.)

OTHERWISE.

I was too lazy to write more. So here's an intriguing questioning finishing statement. I will be trying to update daily, Tuesday's however will be difficult for me considering I have 2 hours of time to write this then, but one is used to eat food. SO. Expect better writing, except for on Thursdays…cause my mind fails on thusdays. :D

SO HAPPY READING.

DRAMA WILL OCCUR.

oh and my finger hurts cause my "d" key is being dumb or my sister spilt something causing it to sitck, it sucks bad, FML. xD

oh oh oh and sorry for fail "Ron Chapter..." :x


	9. Love?

***SORRY MY COMPUTER/ KEYBOARD IS BEING DUMB.***

**Sumary:** HOT.

* * *

The following days continued with a gentle kiss before class, and a more polite atmosphere when around the two. Sure people suspected something was up, but no one (aside from Ron and Pansy) knew the truth.

It was easy for both Harry and Draco, don't talk much nothing is questioned. Simple as that actually. But finding alone time was a different story. Meet ups were scattered, time was sparse, both the lion and the snake wanted something more, but were too afraid to admit it.

This was where Pansy's role entered center stage.

It was Friday at dinner when Pansy approached Draco Malfoy. She scooted up beside him as he continued eating his chicken and green beans.

"He told me to give this to you." She handed a note into Draco's open hand.

He continued to not speak as he read the note. After Pansy had failed to get Harry to ask Draco out. He hadn't trusted her as much. I wasn't that he didn't trust Pansy, he just didn't like accepting failure.

He unrolled the bit of parchment, glanced at it, and continued his meal without a sound.

"What no squeals? No smiles?" Pansy was fuming now, she was tired of this silent treatment, "Not even 5 words in the past two days." She stood up, about to leave, "No wonder you're not an icon yet."

She stormed off, robes billowing with a strange likeness to Snape's own annoyed stomp. Once she had exited the hall Draco remover and read the note again.

_D._

_Meet me in room 536._

_7pm._

_Tomorrow._

_I want to show you something._

_H._

It was simple, but nether the less made a bomb ignite in Draco's stomach. He was looking forwards to this. He however did not notice the handwriting, it was too neat for Harry's regular scribble.

He looked up, "Potter Senses" tingling. (AN//: LOL) He saw the brunette watching him. They locked eyes. Draco mouthed, "Charms, ASAP." And as soon as he was sure Harry understood, he left the hall and approached the stairs.

Climbing them two at a time, he ascended as quickly as possible to the desired floor. Draco scurried onwards not taking a second glance behind him, he wanted Harry NOW. Not tomorrow, not later this week. He was getting a little overexcited with all of his thoughts when he saw he was nearing the room.

He full out sprinted to the door so he could properly stage it. He made sure a section of wall right beside the door was clear, followed by a tabled and chair center of the room. He didn't care about anything else. This was going to be done properly. And now.

He heard footsteps outside and took his place on the hinge side of the door, staying out of view. The door creaked.

"Draco?" Harry hoarsely whispered.

"Close the door he ordered." His voice was husky and he could tell Harry was getting aroused, this private place just adding to his excitement.

Harry obeyed; while taking a step into the room, as soon as the door creaked shut he felt those all too familiar arms wrap around his chest. "Draco," his voice was almost a moan. Gentle lips kissed the back of his neck and danced around his ear. Harry was tired of playing the under dog, it was time to take control. (AN//: YES HE TALKS HIMSELF INTO THINGS, LIKE A TRUE GRYIFFENDOR.)

Harry grabbed the wrists, and felt Draco's lips curl into a smile. He heard a small chuckle. "Sorry, Draco," he whispered, "Its my turn now."

Harry was stronger than Draco and the blonde was instantly aware of this when he took both wrists in one. He watched as Harry pulled out his wand and placed a silencing and locking charm on the door. "I see where this is going," Draco whispered in his ear. Harry smiled this time, oh yes he knew where this was going,

He flipped himself around to face Draco, and pushed him against the wall that the Slytherin had so loving cleared moments earlier. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's running his tongue along his partners bottom lip, coaxing them to part.

The blonde willingly opened them in small increments letting his own tongue dart in and out of the small space connecting them. Their hands were all over each other, Harry's in Draco's hair and pulling off his robes, while Draco's on Harry's back or un-tying his tie. This was what they had both been begging for.

Harry was getting more persistent sucking on Draco's lips and pushing him closer to himself. He started to let his lips drift down to Draco's now exposed collar bone planting a kiss before nibbling and sucking on the now reddened patch of skin.

Draco gasped with each bite, and moaned with each suck. Harry could feel himself bulging, he knew it wouldn't be too much longer now.

Draco pushed Harry off of him and started ripping his shirt off, he needed skin to skin contact now, or he would explode. It had been so long since he had done anything like this. He was ready to get back in action, his lower half didn't object at all.

Harry had realized what Draco was doing and pulled his robes off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt. Draco now shirtless, and Harry almost there, and they were finally at the table, leaving clothing items in a trail behind them. Their breath was coming in pants, and they could feel each other pulsing with desire.

Harry let Draco take the lead now as the blonde pushed his down onto the table, as he lent over top. "Harry…I've…I've wanted…This for…for so lo-…long" He said between kisses over Harry's chest while moans escaped Harry's swollen lips.

"I know" the brunette breathed as a tongue came out and encased one of Harry's nipples. He gasped at the feeling. Draco let his tongue dart around various places on Harry's chest while sucking at the spots he danced on. He could feel Harry's bulge screaming at his in his pants, he wanted to leave Potter crying in pleasure. "More teasing required" he said to his conscious.

He placed a slender long fingered hand on each of Harry's hips as his tongue traced patterns towards his navel. He could feel Harry's stomach pulsing, _"Just a little bit longer,_" he could feel himself getting pushed as well.

His thumbs slipped into Harry's waistband as he continued to moan and gasp at Draco's fancy "tongue work". _"Times up" _Draco thought as his thumbs slid towards Harry's fly. He could feel his muscles contacting under his touch and relished each movement. He un-buttoned the button and unzipped the fly kissing his way down to Harry's waist band.

"Lift," he murmured against Harry's skin as he lifted his hips off the table and his pants slid off his hips. "Thank you" Draco breathed while Draco's fingers found their way inside Harry's boxers and started exploring this new territory, just waiting to be conquered.

The brunettes gasps told his to get moving and so again he murmured the magic word. "Lift," as this time a pair of plaid boxers slid down revealing a wonderfully erect cock, just waiting to be cleansed. Draco's fingertips skimmed the soft tissue as he leaned down hovering before the wonderful tool.

His tongue darted out to slowly lick some pre-come from the tip. Harry shivered and gasped with this new sensation. Draco was taking this slow for the "newb's" purposes.

As he planted a kiss on Harry's head, he let his tongue linger before engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. Harry was clawing at the table fighting back screams of pleasure. Draco knew that he would be licking up tears by the end of this session.

He started to thrust his head up and down Harry's shaft, keeping a slow steady pace. "Oh, fu- fuck Draco, please, please, more…" Harry trailed off as Draco picked up his pace sending tremors down to Harry's legs.

"D-Draco…I need, m-more" Draco once again quickened as Harry started bucking up into Draco's lips. His tongue started working along side his lips now, trying to coax every drop of seed out of Harry's pod.

"I-I'm ne-nearing n-now." He heard the lion breathe as several moans escaped his lips. Draco cradled his sac and lightly fondled with them as Harry started pulsing. "A-almo-"

His word was interrupted by a final scream of pleasure as Harry's release pumped out of him. Draco drank it all up enjoying the bitter taste.

"Fuck Draco," Harry said sprawling onto the table before Draco took his lips again.

Harry slowly sat up hands drawing Draco's waist closer to the tables edge. His lips curled into a smile, "You want some too, don't you?"

Draco breathed a yes, as Harry's hands dropped to Draco's waistband. Draco kept his hands in Harry's hair and on his back, while keeping the kiss in place.

Harry now un-buttoned and zipped an almost exact pair of pants to his own, and let them fall open, but not off. He reached into Draco's own boxer's and drew out this prize, He felt a gasp against his lips as he ran his thumb over the head of the shaft. He started slow, taking this tip from Draco himself.

His hands moved up and down as their lips remained locked. He quickened his pace with each moan from Draco's lips.

The blonde broke the kiss arching his back pulling on Harry's hair; he was squirming and squealing, as if trying to speak.

Harry kept his hands dancing and his lips talking in to Draco's neck. He felt the pulse, _"near release now"_ he thought right before a shaking Draco exploded into his hands, He smiled as he continued kissing his throat as the blonde lay in a pile on top of the brunette. He felt something trickle down his chest.

_"Was Draco drooling?_" _"He wouldn't_", Harry decided internally as he lifted Draco's chin to let their eyes meet.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked as Green met Grey.

Draco just sobbed as Harry pulled them both into a standing position and started redressing them both. He looked at the snake standing there looking helpless and lonely. _"He shouldn't be,_" Harry thought,_ "He has me."_

The lion stopped.

That was the problem, he **hadn't** confirmed it.

He drew Draco into a tight hug. "stop crying," he whispered into white blonde hair, finding Draco appearing shorted and himself on unstable tip-toe. "You know I love you. So get over it."

Draco took a shaky breath. "I know," he smiled into Harry's still bear chest, "I was just realizing what a horrible person I am."

"You're not horrible…" Harry said with a dramatic pause, "Just an idiot."

They both laughed half heartedly; Harry finished gathering their things as they got around to looking presentable. They left with a parting kiss and drifted back to their common rooms. Harry looking rather smug, while Draco a tad miserable. He was excited for tomorrow though, what did Harry have to show him? He really didn't understand.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

_FUCK WASN'T THAT HOT._

Lol im lame.

Yes just wait till "tomorrow" happenes you'll be dying. :D

Love y'all. Xoxox

(had be a twat LOL)


	10. PAUSE NOT RELATED

**SUMMARY:**

THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY.

I FELT THAT I NEEDED TO CLEAR CRAP UP.

SO.

Here it goes.

**SORRY** for all my random spelling and grammatical errors from not proof reading.

SORRY for story confusion, especially in this last chapter.

_(Pansy slipped Draco a note, that was not from Harry, claiming tomorrow shall bring good fun, too bad her plan half backfired, as Draco couldn't contain himself.)_

I felt I had to clear that up.

Another thing, I tend to write REALLY late at night, so like…that's why it sucks.

I feel my first few chapters are better then these last few. Sorry about that.

YARH.

* * *

And I was totally spoofing "my immortal" with my AN. LOL LOL LOL I love that work because its so bad its epic. So sorry for that as well. :x

OKAY I think im done with all my apologies.

So I shall update hopefully twice on this fine exam free weekend.

_Happy reading?_

I have no idea where to go from here after the next chapter.

And I feel as if the story line doesn't work at all, and I cant write sex for shit.

TOO BAD.

Some good fun times, is that one, Hogwarts a He-s,gnsknfksnf- History…

Or that one called Slash? I think. Both wonderful.

LOL IM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR.

PROMOTING OTHERS STORIES.

LOL LOL LOL

have a good one kids!


	11. Ginny Weasly

**Summary:** After H/D reflection crap

* * *

It was a Friday. Ginny hated Fridays. And she hated this Friday more than any others. The reason behind this, she had over heard Draco Malfoy flipping over Harry Potter to Pansy Parkinson. Didn't he know that Harry was A.) Straight, B.) Ginny's and C.) A Gryffindor?

How wrong Ginny was.

*FLASHBACK.*

She had walked past what was normally a deserted classroom and heard soft excited whispers. Ginny had automatically recognized one as Malfoy's and then the females' as Pansy. She wasn't surprised to find this seeing as the two were almost always plotting together. But the thing that caught her attention was what Malfoy was describing.

"His eyes, Pansy, I _can't_ look into them and not think of home, and the forests. They're so…_GREEN_!"

"Pity about the glasses though, must be a pain to snog him with those on."

"Well they haven't really gotten in the way much." Malfoy mumbled lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmm" There was a pause. Ginny crept closer to the door, her curiosity pulled her in to find out who Malfoy was flipping out over.

"Pansy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever notice how his hair shines, _ALL THE TIME?"_

"Did **you** ever notice how it sticks up rather horribly every where?" She replied rather bitterly.

The boy completely ignored her tone, "I love that, it makes him look like he just got off the Quidditch Pitch."

Ginny's mind was whirring, she was sure she knew who this was, but she couldn't put her tongue on it.

"Yes, sure Draco…" She really did seem awfully bored.

Draco sighed. "Pansy, I'm really excited to see what he wants to show me tonight, I mean it can't be much better then what I saw last night can it?" He giggled.

"Oh Draco," She sounded interested now, "I'm _sure_ its something fantastic." She had almost purred the last few words.

Ginny heard a chair scrape.

"Don't tell me you know what it is!"

Pansy giggled this time, "Oh I'm not telling you, _it's a surprise_."

"humph." Draco sat back into the chair, "Guess I'll just wait and see…" He trailed off into a fit of giggles.

Ginny took this as her cue to leave as she finally found out who Draco was referring to. Harry, _her_ Harry. Time to go and interrogate her lovely brother Ron…

*END FALSHBACK.*

Now Ginny was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, with a badly bruised Ron Weasly absolutely fuming with rage.

"So when did he start going for men?" she said with a sneer that remarkably resembled Malfoy's own.

"Uh, Ginny can't we ju-"

"NO, We Can't!" She felt the familiar prick of tears.

"Okay fine," Ron was cowering in his seat, he really didn't enjoy this situation, "He never showed any interest before that first night."

She eyed him.

"Well, I don't know!" He gave her a pleading look, "He might have! He's never said anything about lads or about girls or anything… I don't know what to tell you Gin'"

"Fine…" She left her seat and set off towards the Girls Dormitories. Ginny could feel the tears about to trickle down her cheeks. She needed to be alone.

"Fuck Harry, he can go have the silly blonde for all I care," Ginny muttered darkly. The trouble was, she did care, she cared _too_ much.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry I've been busy … w

But yeah, Ginny is a pity character for me. And Ron is once again a fool :]

DEAL WITH IT :D

&&& I love the reviews … canihasmoarreviewsplz? :3


	12. Her Revenge

**Summary:** Draco Rape. YUM.

* * *

Draco paced the Slytherin common room, waiting for 6.45 to come. Harry had passed him a note at yesterday's diner and wanted to show him something today, trouble was Draco had no idea what was more to show to him, after last night…

He collapsed into his favorite arm chair counting the seconds till when he could leave to find his love bird. "A few more seconds…A few more minutes, till I'll be with him…just got to hold out…" He kept on muttering to himself to help ease the long wait.

Finally his glance at clock told him it was exactly 6.45, so he set off for room 536.

As he climbed stairs he grew more and more excited, his pace quickened, his heat beat increased, and a small tent was being raised. (AN/// if you get my drift…)

He neared the room and found the door slightly ajar. Draco calmly approached the door, quickly primped, and placed his hand on the cool wood. He gently pushed the door open, entered the room and closed the door behind him muttering a locking and silencing charm. _"All for the best,"_ he thought as a smile played around his lips.

A high backed chair faced away from him, and he only assumed that his prize was awaiting him there. Draco approached the chair, closed his eyes and slipped his hands around the figure's waist.

Immediately he felt something was different. The fabric was the same as anyone's, considering the school did laundry. The blonde still felt a difference. He eased his hands up and was shocked at what his fingers met. Not a smooth toned chest hidden under fabric, but a pair of Breasts.

"Draco, I did hope you would still come"

He took his hands away and lunged back, shocked. "P-P-Pansy? Wh-What the hell are y-you?"

"Haven't figured it out yet?" She stood up flicked her Dark hair out of her brown eyes, "You were too in love to notice details Draco." A smile played about her lips with a sneer in her voice.

He finally understood.

"Oh, Shit," He breathed, "I'll just uh, go now…" He stumbled towards the door but a slender hand grasped his wrist holding him back.

"Oh I don't think so," Pansy drawled leaning into Draco, keeping her lips close to his collar bone, "Don't make this hard for yourself."

Draco stood still as a thin trail of sweat ran down his forehead. "Pansy, really, be reasonable."

"REASONABLE?!?!" She pulled him towards her with a jerk before she threw her hands in the air. "I've waited six years! SIX GOD-DAMN YEARS! For you to look at me with a hint of lust, pleasure liking or anything!" She shook with rage, "I'm sorry Mr. Queer, I'm tired of this, I'm taking you now. Weather you stay or not, I'm not letting you leave till I get what I want."

Draco gulped. "A-And what do y-you want-t?"

She regained her original composure and put her lips to his ear, "What do you think?" she breathed before slipping her tongue out to trace his ear.

He shivered, not from pleasure, but from disgust. Sex that's what she wanted, and that tongue of her's it felt … wrong. Not like Harry's.

"I'm going to get what I want, and you know it." She breathed again before kissing down his neck.

Oh Draco knew it alright, he knew he wouldn't get out of this.

He decided what to do.

"You know my feelings won't change, and I will never trust you again, right?" He grabbed her waist pushing their hips together.

"We'll see," she smiled and linked her arms around his neck and leaned in for the kill.

Her lips touched his, and she began her work. Draco didn't like this at all, she was too soft, not like Harry, not at all. Too easy. That's exactly what she was.

"Get into this Draco," She hissed against his lips.

Draco shivered again, and opened his mouth to her awaiting tongue, and pressed into her mouth, it wasn't like Harry's. "Urgh," he moaned almost silently, and in doing so biting Pansy's tongue.

"Fuck!" he heard her whimper, as a hand came up to pinch his nipples through the fabric, "You're going to do this Malfoy."

He drew breath. Malfoy knew what was coming. She walked him to the chair sending pinches down his back.

Draco fell into it and Pansy straddled his legs. She grabbed hold of his tie and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to fuck you, you will fuck back, and you will enjoy it." She licked from his jaw to the corner of his eye and felt himself grow hard. He started to sweat again, knowing what was coming.

She undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt trailing nibbles down his chest. When his shirt was open, her fingers reached his nipples and toyed with them bringing a painful pleasure.

He drew a breath and decided to just sit still and deal with this, he wasn't one to normally back down. But this was the one time where he felt like was reduced to a mere muggle. Something to be used and taken advantage of.

She lifted her sweater, and undid her tie wrapping it around Draco to bring him in for a forceful kiss. She ground her hips against his package as her hands danced against his chest again. She released him again to return to her tease of unbuttoning her shirt. Pansy let it fall of her torso, which left her in a lace clad bra spilling with cleavage.

Draco couldn't help but stare, all the while regretting every moment. She reached her hand around the back of the fabric, and unclipped the bra letting that too fall to the ground. "Cup them, knead them, taste them." She commanded in a whisper.

Draco followed reaching for one while taking the other's nipple into his mouth. Pansy moaned arching her back. Draco got back into the sync of women and started to recall the pleasure points he had teased only a month or so before.

Pansy's hands reached his belt and un did the buckle, followed by the button and zipper. She slapped his hands away and teased a section of his length hidden by one final piece of fabric.

"Ready?" she hoarsely whispered. He didn't have time to answer as she lifted herself from his lap, pulled him onto the floor and slipped her panties off of her round ass. She grabbed his belt loops and yanked his pants from his hips. She kneeled over his face. "Tease me, please me, anything but leave me." She sang quietly, lowering herself over his open lips. He could just taste her bitterness hovering above him. He reached a finger up to stroke her opening as his tongue followed suit. She groaned.

"I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were_ this_ good." She moaned in between gasps. He slipped into her hole and added fingers one after the other to increase her pleasure. Pansy had almost reached her breaking point when she snapped out if it and rolled off of his head.

"Now." She only had to say this word to get him even more nervous. Pansy sat on his abdomen skirt folds draping over him feeling odd next to her soft skin. She slipped his prize out and kissed the tip causing it to swell some more, if that was even possible. She turned to face him and raised her hips to hover over his before guiding him into her.

"Fuck me hard Draco, or suffer immensely."

He stared into her eyes for a moment pleading for mercy, as she tightened around him. He slowly let his hands slink up to her waist as the cold stone floor pressed his back in the wrong places. He lifted her up as she helped by sitting from her kneeling position. He didn't enjoy the sight of her sweaty skin bobbing on top of him where the only escape was the black of his eyelids.

He raised her quicker and brought her down harder trying to hit her in the right spots. Pansy began groping herself while moaning at the top her voice really, influencing Draco to keep moving even though his brain kept telling him no.

He could feel himself beginning to climax and knew she would soon join him there. Draco quickened his pace and hurriedly tried to finish this sinful deed. And then he hit the high note, Pansy screeched as he pulled out a moan he had been trying to stifle for so long. Pansy collapsed on top of him as his seed finished its ejection. She lay there for a few moments before sitting up and pulling out. She leaned over him again and planted a soft kiss on his trembling lips. Pansy brought her hands to rest on his shoulders and dragged her hands down his chest gouging her nails into his skin.

Draco cried out in pain and squirmed under her touch. "That's for the pain you've caused me over the past years." She raised her hands off of his chest and kissed his cheek. "This is for never taking a second glance at me, ever." She raised her hand and slapped his across the face leaving her handprint burning red.

Pansy got up and gathered he clothing and dressed herself, as Draco rolled into a fetal position on the floor. She leaned over him spat on his face, "Have a great year Draco, and a great time with that Gryffindor." She marched to the door, flung it open and slammed it closed.

A tear trickled down Draco's face falling over his nose and onto the floor. He had just failed to stay committed and been taken advantage by Pansy. "She's going to spread rumors and tell lies. My life is over" he whispered before breaking into broken sobs and cradling himself in his arms.

He lay and bawled to the stone floor gathering the strength to get off that icy floor and dress himself.

It must have been over an hour before he got up and fixed himself up. He slumped towards the door hair a mess, tie loose, all with eyes stained red. He sniffed and let another tear trickle down his cheek before checking a clock and exiting the room. It was 10.30 and he wasn't in the common room, but the house room would still be full of students. _"At least I know how to cast a delusion charm."_ He thought before laughing without any heart.

He cast the spell and started the long trek down to the common room, taking his own sweet time. He met no one on his way down but still proceeded with caution. When he entered the common room he quickly slipped into his dorm noting that his year was all in the main room still. Draco lifted the charm, striped for the second time tonight and stepped into the bathroom meeting his reflection in the mirror.

He looked into his eyes and shuddered with a sob again. He watched the tears trickle as hacking sobs continued to echo from his chest. Draco finally tore from the mirror and ran the water for a hot shower. He stepped in and sat on the floor. His back pressed against the stone tile arms crossed on his knees and head hanging between them. He continued to weep under the pulsing water and only got out when the water ran cold.

His fingers ending in prunes and shivering with cold, he reached up turned off the water and left the stall. He grabbed a towel and rapped himself in it before entering the dorm again to find everyone asleep in their respectable beds. He grabbed his emerald silk pajamas and slipped under the covers shivering and still shedding tears.

This was the _worst_ day of his life, no doubt.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry had to go emo at the end.

listening to_ les miserables_... DEAL WITH IT.

Yeah…

Had a shit ass weekend, therefore no updates. Sorry 'bout that.

BUT I FREAKING LIKE THIS CHAPTER :D

and it was too late too proof read...so deal with it.


	13. Apologize

**Summary: Harry awakes searches, worries, and freaks and frets over Draco.**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry Potter awoke the next morning, a Saturday to be exact, with a feeling of dread swelling in his stomach. He rolled out of bed scratched his messy-haired-head and hooked his glasses over his nose. Noticing everyone else was still asleep Harry quietly got dressed and descended into the common room.

"Morning Hermione," he said groggily to the bushy haired lady curled up in an ancient arm chair.

"Good morning to you too," she said rather brightly.

Harry sank into a chair next to her, "Hermione, what are your opinions on homosexuals?"

She put her book down and gave a light laugh, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you know how Ron got all bruised?"

"I don't know the story behind it…"

"Well I told him something that involved gay men, and he acted rather…well he didn't act how I expected him to."

She sat for a moment in thought, "I had a friend beck when I was young, he was older…rather attractive now that I think about it…well his name was William Plume. He was what? Thirteen at the time? Anyways he was my next door neighbour, and I would go over frequently for a nice chat about our favourite novels and all sorts of things. Well one day I went over and his mother said Will and a friend were upstairs and I should just go on up, so I did. Well I walked in on him kissing another boy. It didn't bother me at all. He was rather frightened though but I reassured him I didn't care in the slightest. It doesn't matter what somebody likes, it's who they are that matters."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Well yes I do Harry."

He starred absently out of the window, "Hermione, I've fallen for Malfoy."

Her book hit the floor with a soft thud. "Is this a joke?" She asked.

"No. I'm dead serious."

What he least expected to happen did. Hermione jumped out of her chair and gave him a large tight hug. "Oh I knew you were headed in that direction since Third year!"

"W-what?" Harry spluttered against her shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you! Have you said anything to him, done anything?" She pulled apart and looked at him with an air of motherly love. "Harry you know I won't mind at all, just don't expect me to go and snog one of his mates. I've got Ron for that." Her cheeks tinged pink and she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, um thanks for caring." Harry said with a smile and headed towards the portrait door. "I think I'm going to go and find Draco now, I haven't seen much of him since Thursday."

"Alright Harry," She smiled and settled in with her book again, "Best of luck."

"Thanks."

With that Harry left the common room and descended the many stairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He was looking forward to seeing his lover again, especially if no clothes were involved.

* * *

Harry had finished his breakfast, gone through the library, and checked every open classroom and the Owlery to finish. Draco was not to be found anywhere.

Harry was starting to worry when he saw that Nott, Zambini and Goyle were at breakfast without him. Pansy was also unaccompanied by the blonde. He felt almost feverish when noon rolled around and there was still no sign of the Slytherin. He decided to take a break and continue his search after a good lunch.

* * *

Draco Malfoy awoke with a start. Crabbe was shaking him awake.

"Draco it's nearly two! Come on, get up."

Draco opened an eye and looked at Crabbe. "Thanks for doing that."

"You're welcome," He said sounding mildly surprised.

"Ugh." Malfoy sat up, "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Sure you're alright?" He almost sounded worried for the blonde's well being.

"I'm fine," he said without looking at him.

"Okay…See you Draco." Crabbe left the room, leaving Draco alone.

Malfoy got up of his bed and stretched looking around and then approaching the bathroom mirror. He took one look at his hair and decided it was time for something new. His hair was rather un-kept and just past his chin now. _Nothing a Malfoy should be sporting,_ he inwardly remarked. Being rather handy with a pair of scissors Draco went looking for some girl who might have a magazine of recent wizarding stars he could copy a haircut from.

He leaned out of his rooms frame and spoke rather loudly, as if giving a speech, "Any of you without a dick, got a magazine of male sluts I can borrow?"

An older boy replied, "What so you can jack off to them?"

"No actually," he said with a laugh, "So I can cut my hair to something stylish, and twice as good looking as your mop."

"Thanks…" He turned back to his friends who immediately started up their conversation again.

A tall brunette approached him, "Here," She had green eyes and was rather slender, "I expect that back without any incisions alright?"

"Not a problem, and thank you" She raised her eyebrows at his manners.

"You're welcome," The look on her face was plastered to her voice. She turned and walked back to her own respective room as Draco shut the door of his own.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and opened the magazine. It was mostly full of pictures of bands being mobbed by young girls. He continued flipping pages until one caught his eye. The picture had been circle twice with red ink and sported a young man with a face much like Draco's, with a rather shaggy haircut with his fringe all in his face. "Perfect," Draco whispered walking into the bathroom.

He retrieved a pair of scissors from his toiletries and parted his hair like in the image. He began his work with three mirrors placed around him. After about two hours he re-emerged from the bathroom looking rather smug with a fresh new look. His hair was shinning and swished around his face drawing attention to around his eyes. He dug out a blue V-neck shirt from his trunk and a pair of dark jeans and proceeded out into the common room. He found the girl sitting in an arm chair with a friend and approached her handing the magazine back to it's rightful owner.

"Do you approve?"

She looked up and her mouth parted a little. "Wow," she breathed, "want to cut mine sometime?"

He laughed, "Maybe one day, but if you excuse me I should probably go and eat something, I'm feeling rather starved."

"Alright," she breathed, "See you, and I'm going to quote you for that haircut!"

He waved and walked towards the common room doors.

Draco arrived in the great hall where afternoon tea was being served. He had missed both breakfast and lunch, so he was forced to settle for tea and crumpets to make up for his absence. As soon as Draco had sat down, he saw the two people he didn't want to see. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. _Oh joy_, he thought taking a sip of his Orange Pekoe.

Pansy walked by with a scowl and a "Nice haircut faggot,"

Malfoy responded with a perfectly normal, "Thanks Pansy."

He continued his make shift meal dreading the moment when Harry would walk over. He was so scarred he would breakdown if Harry said more than just a simple "Hello" to him. Cutting his hair was just one step in his mission to not talk to Harry today.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall for his Fifth time that day, it was his third time coming to look for Malfoy in the room. Hermione was accompanying him, babbling away about some history book that she read that he was mentioned in. Harry kept nodding when he needed too as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

He sat with his back to the Slytherin's as he poured himself some Earl Grey, that's how he was feeling, grey.

"Harry?" Hermione asked during his first sip.

"Yes?" He said putting down his cup.

"Is that Malfoy over there?"

"Draco," He corrected, "And where I haven't seen him all-" He turned to see Draco sitting quite alone at the neighbouring table sipping from his own cup of tea and sporting a rather dashing new haircut. Harry felt himself grow warm, but couldn't stop starring. How he wanted to go over there take that teacup from his hands and reach over and kiss him. And his new haircut wasn't helping things.

The blonde looked up and his eyes got lost in that web of trees that were so familiar to him now. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes prick. Malfoy pulled away from that sea of green and drained his cup. He pushed himself up with the help of the table and started towards the door.

"Go get him," Hermione hissed above her cup.

Harry was frozen at the shock of seeing him and really appreciating how beautiful he was. Hermione swatted him on the arm with her book. He got up from his seat and started after Malfoy, trying to appear as if he wasn't.

He left the Great Hall just in time to see the Slytherin slip through the castle doors out into the drizzle of rain falling upon the school. Harry slipped past the other students going off to wherever they were going to, and caught the door just before it closed. Harry saw Draco walking down towards the lake, right by the base of a tree, quite alone.

"Draco," He whispered, knowing something was wrong before setting off at a run down the hill.

Harry slipped and fell sliding down the slope, drenching and staining his navy jacket and tan fitted slacks. Draco turned to look at him, and continued walking to the lake. _I'm not going to run away from him,_ He told himself firmly, _He's coming after me. _Harry had almost reached Draco now and was getting more and more anxious. He was a foot away now, near enough to touch him.

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco, cradling him to his chest, burying his head into his neck. "Draco, what on Earth is wrong? Anything I can fix?" He felt a tear sprinkle onto his hand, but it might have been a raindrop for all he knew.

"What's done is done." Draco whispered through the misty shower.

Harry turned him around and planted a tender kiss on his jaw. "Please don't," Draco whispered not meeting Harry's gaze. "I don't deserve you. Not anymore at least."

"What are you talking about?" Harry whispered to his throat.

"**I can't do this Harry! I can't!"** Draco was sobbing now his breath rattling through him. "If Pansy had the guts, she would have murdered me last night! I'm surprised at how much she did manage to do to me…"

Harry looked up into Draco's pained face. "Tell me. What did that little bitch do to you?" He gripped Draco tighter.

"What's done is done." The blonde whispered again.

"Draco come on," Harry said shaking him, he too now sobbing, "Tell me, I'm not going to hate you! You know that!"

"Harry…" Draco flopped onto the ground slipping through Harry's grasp and throwing his head in his hands. He was now shaking with the pain each sob caused him.

Harry kneeled next to his lover, and reached out to caress him from jaw to forehead. As he reached the temple Draco flinched. "What?" Harry whispered brushing the blonde strands away from the pale face.

Harry gasped. "Draco," he said his own pain now coming through. A large bruise was covering the side of Draco's face and up into the Hairline. It wasn't that bad so it didn't stand out from his skin much. "Did she do anything else to you?" Harry whispered gently his face hovering above Draco's. "Draco?"

The blonde burst out wailing and dug his face into Harry's shirt while grabbing pieces of clothing and balling it in his fists. He collapsed on top of Harry shaking with grief. Harry leaned his head down and planted a kiss on the top of his head, and wrapped his arms around his shuddering beloved. "Draco, Draco, Draco," he whispered into his golden hair, "I love you, there's no changing that."

"**You - Don't – Under –Stand!"** He moaned through broken cries. "You, just don't…"

"Draco, let me understand, let me please…" Harry whispered turning the pale chin so that their eyes met. "tell me everything, make me understand. I _want_ to help you." Harry placed a kiss on Draco's quivering lips. He reached up and wiped Malfoy's tears from his pale face. "You can trust me." He said softly before placing another kiss upon those soft salt stained lips.

Harry continued kissing Draco gently from the shelter of their Pine trees. Finally the Slytherin stopped crying and remained silent to accept Harry's kind kisses of comfort. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. "I trust you Harry, but can we talk about this later. I'm tired." Draco said sounding a lot like a frog from all his croaking and cracking.

"Of course my dear Romeo, you've stolen my heart. I can wait, but I'm going to help you fight this bitch. She's just jealous that I, a lowly Gryffindor get to have the most handsome man in school in my lap every day." Draco chuckled quietly.

"I love you Harry." He whispered into the tear stained chest.

"Let's get back to the school, I'm not that fond of being wet you know." Harry pulled Draco up and wrapped a hand around his waist. Draco kissed Harry's temple.

"Thank you Harry."

They set off towards the school together now fully soaked, but back on speaking terms and full of a new sense of trust.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

OMG KAY SORRY. EXAMS LIKE FORBADE ME FROM TOUCHING THE COMPUTER SO YEAH. SORRY.

fail ending :\ hate me.

And I know it's sad, deal with it.

I've made Harry so sappy and loveable :3 *sigh.


	14. Miss Poppy

**Summary:** Hospital Wing, Filler.

* * *

The two boys entered the school still intertwined, not caring about what other people saw. Harry was taking Draco up to the hospital wing, even though Draco did not know this yet. They were approaching the marble staircase when someone called out.

"Hey! Guys look! I told you it was true!" It was none other than Jeremy Fisher.

Malfoy turned his head to look at the voice. His eyes met the fourth year's and pure venom seeped out of them. The younger boy instantly recoiled, but a few of his friends still stayed loud and rambunctious.

"Draco it doesn't matter," Harry whispered to his partner, "It's not like they wouldn't have found out sooner or later."

"Very true," The blonde replied.

The silently continued up the numerous flights of stairs towards the hospital wing. They were almost at their destination when Draco finally took notice of where they were.

"Harry," he moaned giving the Gryffindor a look.

"It's for the best and you know it," Harry returned the look taking note that they hadn't stopped walking, "Plus, I know you wouldn't have let me have a look at all of you. So why not let the experts do their job?"

Malfoy scoffed and let Harry lead him into the dormitory. Madam Pomfrey was busy flitting over another student so the two seated themselves on a bed out of her way. After a good few moments the Healer came over and took a look at the two boys.

"What do you need?" She said rather snappy.

"Mr. Malfoy needs to be fixed up." Harry said not including any of the details.

"And what happened to you sir?" Their elder replied taking a step towards the blonde while squinting at any bit of bare skin she could see. "Should I even bother asking?"

"Well I was pounded into various stone objects, I think it's rather a clear fact I need some attention." The blonde spoke quickly and snappily. Draco did not like the school nurse at all.

She raised her eyebrows, "Let's see what we can do with you..." She led him to a different bed with curtains surrounding, "You can change into these, it will be easier to take a look at you." Madam Pomfrey stalked off to another new arrival to the wing.

"What some help?" Harry said quietly, he couldn't help but feel anxious towards his beloved's well being.

"If you want to," Draco replied.

They slipped behind the curtains finding a pair of blue and white pinstripe pyjamas. Malfoy lifted his shirt back to Harry, and set it folded on to the bed.

"Let me look at you Draco, your back is all bruised, I can't imagine what your chest looks like."

Draco turned round to face his friend. His eyes were closed tight, he was afraid of what Harry would think.

The first thought that reached Harry's mind was _'Draco really has a good looking body,' _followed by a frown and a deep intake of breath.

"Well how bad is it?" Malfoy whispered. His chest had several gashes, and numerous clawed scratches. One side of his ribcage was badly bruised.

Harry stepped towards him and wrapped him in a warm hug. Draco winced. "You'll be fine," He whispered into the Slytherin's ear. Harry just hoped she hadn't done too much damage. He shook away this idea with the feeling that he was over exaggerating Draco's minor bruises. He finally stepped away and Draco shivered against the cool air. Harry handed him the cotton shirt.

"Thanks," Draco dropped his jeans and slipped the pyjama bottoms on, Harry noted his bottom half wasn't as bad as his chest. Harry stepped out from the curtains and Draco sat on the edge of the bed.

"Miss," The brunette said waving a hand, "He's ready now."

The woman came bustling over. She opened up the shirt Malfoy had just buttoned up. "My, my, my," she said quietly tracing a thin scratch. "What happened to you?"

Malfoy just looked away. She set to work. "No point in sticking around Mr. Potter, " she said stopping for a moment, "He's going to be awhile."

Harry nodded, "I'll be back Draco, I'll go take care of some things." He dragged out the last few words before turning and exiting the Hospital Wing. '_Time to go talk to Pansy,'_ Harry remarked while taking a deep breath and standing up a little straighter. _'Time to stand up for someone other than myself.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Notes,**

Yeah this is kind of a filler,

Trust better update tomorrow. I think i might possibly be able to do dailys for the next few days or so!

*does excited dance * BE PROUD.

Oh and please keep the comments rolling, I love them! &&& some criticism is always good.

THANK YOU LOVERS 333 n_____n


	15. A Threat?

Harry set off back down all the stairs he had just climbed with an unknown destination set in mind. All Harry knew was that he had to find this Slytherin bitch and knock some kind of sense into her self-absorbed head. The brunette continued stalking every corridor for any sign of the sixth year Slytherin.

Harry was just passing the Entry Hall when an idea struck him. It was around dinner, so after the nightly meal, he could beat the shit out of the slut. Many of Harry's morals were slipping through his fingers right now. Including, never hit a girl, and never judge before knowing for at least 3 hours.

Right now, Harry just wanted justice.

He proceeded into the Great Hall and sat alone at the Gryffindor table. He noticed Ron and Hermione engrossed in conversation a few feet away, but he didn't want to ruin their mood that was quickly approaching. Harry shuddered to think what might occur tonight other than a fight.

His green eyes watched the Hall door for any sign of the raven haired bitch. When she finally entered the hall surrounded by other giggling females, Harry relaxed a little. Step One, Find Her: Complete.

He continued to eat his meal or whatever you could call it while keeping tabs on his prey. As soon as he saw her reach for a strawberry tart, Harry exited the hall only to casually lean against the stair rail. He was there for about two minutes when the lady exited the hall. Harry left his post.

"Hey! Parkinson!" Harry walked towards the trio of Slytherins.

"What Potter?" She spit out each word like it was a curse upon her tongue.

"May I have a word?" Harry used the Malfoy technique of formal conversation.

"You just did." She glared, meeting his almost unblinking gaze.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alone? And more than one please?"

"Oh you said the magic word." She stepped closer to the Gryffindor. "Fine. Where to Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you, just outside will do." He raised an arm leading her towards the castle door.

They crossed the hall leaving her friends dumbstruck and speechless. Harry opened the door and held it open for Pansy. She exited the building and turned to lean against the castle wall. She closed her eyes. _First mistake,_ Harry thought.

"What'll it be Potter?" She spat his name again, still leaving her eyes closed.

Harry approached her and placed his hands on either side of her, upon the stone walls. He leaned over her, taking advantage of the height difference. "What did you do to Draco yesterday?"

Pansy opened her eyes. Harry had used her love's name, he was stooping over her, and holding her in a position in which she could not escape. "W-what?"

"I said," Harry leaned even closer growling every word, "What the fuck did you do to my partner last night?"

Pansy crossed her arms and started laughing in a very un-characteristic way. "I gave him what he had coming to him." A cruel smile played over her pale lips. "It was what he deserved, wasn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry spat.

"Well he has to carry on with the Malfoy family hasn't he? Well I am a pureblood witch, and a family friend. I was the one Draco was supposed to fall for in his school days. Not some half-blood-save-the-world-Gryffindor." She snickered throughout the explanation.

"You are one foul beast. Sorry for having to take away your "dream boy". But the both of use don't have an attraction for yeast infections and periods. We much prefer cock and testosterone."

She gave him a death glare before giving him a swift slap across the face.

"You'll have to do better than that to make me cry." Harry snickered while pining her arms above her head quite easily. Harry slapped her across the cheek. "I don't agree to violence, or to hitting women, but I'm sorry I just can't forgive what you did."

Pansy snarled hair askew and a read mark still on her left cheek. "Fuck you Potter."

Another blow arrived to her opposite cheek. "Bitch please." Harry snickered. He left her hands fall just to catch them again as she tried to shove him down the steps. "Be nice, and so will I, play dirty and I may have to bring out the tactics I use on your dear old Lord Voldemort."

"That's not much of a threat." She sneered.

"But who actually knows what went down last summer, no one but me and Dumbledore. How do you know what happened? Maybe you should watch your words, keep your hands off other people, and ask people their gender preference before trying to shag them. Got it?"

She just hissed.

"Be good Pansy dear." Harry said before opening the door back into the castle. As soon as he was out of view from the Slytherins his determined face was replaced with lines of worry and fear.

"_If this gets out, I'm so screwed." _

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Notes,**

Fuck this chapter sucked ass.

I'm tired, And excited, and determined today.

And I realised, that, pretty much no one would go and beat up some chick.

So I screwed everything over. I tried to make it tame...? Did I do a good job?

Reviews? :3 thanking yous all :D

fact: I don't know where I'm going with this yet either. :\ KILL ME NOW T____T


	16. PAUSE NOT RELATED 2

**SUMMARY:**

THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY.

I FELT THAT I NEEDED TO CLEAR CRAP UP.

SO.

Here it goes.

**SORRY** for all my random spelling and grammatical errors from not proof reading.

SORRY for story confusion, especially in this last chapter.

_(Pansy slipped Draco a note, that was not from Harry, claiming tomorrow shall bring good fun, too bad her plan half backfired, as Draco couldn't contain himself.)_

I felt I had to clear that up.

Another thing, I tend to write REALLY late at night, so like…that's why it sucks.

I feel my first few chapters are better then these last few. Sorry about that.

YARH.

* * *

And I was totally spoofing "my immortal" with my AN. LOL LOL LOL I love that work because its so bad its epic. So sorry for that as well. :x

OKAY I think im done with all my apologies.

So I shall update hopefully twice on this fine exam free weekend.

_Happy reading?_

I have no idea where to go from here after the next chapter.

And I feel as if the story line doesn't work at all, and I cant write sex for shit.

TOO BAD.

Some good fun times, is that one, Hogwarts a He-s,gnsknfksnf- History…

Or that one called Slash? I think. Both wonderful.

LOL IM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR.

PROMOTING OTHERS STORIES.

LOL LOL LOL

have a good one kids!


	17. Catching Up

**Summary:** Draco's Discharged, talks with Blaise?

* * *

As Monday approached, Draco was released from the hospital wing fully recovered. The blonde trekked down the familiar halls without the bounce he used to carry. These recent events seemed to raise him on more of an edge.

Draco was almost out of the great hall when someone called him over.

"Hey! Hey Draco!"

The Slytherin turned to see his house mate running towards him, one arm raised in a wave.

"I heard you were up in the hospital wing," The dark skinned boy said through deep breaths, "I was worried you know."

"Oh," Draco was slightly taken aback at the kindness coming from Blaise, "I'm alright now, it was nothing serious."

"That's good then…" Blaise stared past Draco to look at the Old Oak Doors. "Fancy a walk?"

Draco searched Zambini's face for any sign of foul play before replying rather hesitantly, "All right."

The two boys walked through the doors out onto the grounds, the morning dew still in affect created dazzling light in almost every corner. The walked in silence down to the lake and kept on along the water's edge. Draco pulled off his sweater and loosened his tie.

"Draco?"

The blonde was startled by the quiet interruption. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Draco looked at Blaise positively puzzled. "I mean, how have you been? Have you been alright?" He looked at the ground, "Father said I should make sure you're happy…I don't really know why…"

"I'm…" Draco started to answer but was un sure about what he should say to his friend, "I'm alright, I'm content…"

"Well I haven't seen much of you lately, I was wondering what was up."

Draco smiled to himself and a quiet laugh escaped Blaise's lips. The blonde cocked a eyebrow. "What?"

"You're seeing someone aren't you?" Blaise now smiled, "The last time you stayed committed you really almost disappeared." He snickered through his sentence.

Draco chuckled along, "Yes I'm seeing someone, I guess they've lifted my spirits a bit, you know that feeling right?" Blaise nodded, "Yes…I'm worrying less now, I feel almost free again?" They both laughed.

"Draco, you deserve happiness,"

At these words the blonde's face fell.

"If you say so."

They journeyed back to the castle in silence both of their minds swimming.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Yeah.

Hope you liked this quick update. Sorry again…

I fail.


End file.
